


Opportunity, the American dream

by musguita



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo se gira hacia él y sonríe. A Mark se le ocurre que no sólo la lógica es una buena razón para querer besar a Eduardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity, the American dream

**Author's Note:**

> en respuesta al prompt en [laredsocial](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/)   
>  ,    
>  _A veces, a Mark se le ocurre que estaría bien besar a Eduardo. Mayormente cuando se ha bebido hasta el agua de los floreros, o cuando tiene fiebre, o cuando no ha dormido casi nada después de noches de llenar la pantalla del ordenador con unos y ceros. Se pregunta si Eduardo se dejaría y parece una buena idea, en su cabeza, eso de besarle. Nunca lo hace. Hasta que sí._   
> 

**2003**  
  
-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé –anuncia Dustin.- Si tuvieseis que besar a uno de nosotros, ¿cuál sería?  
  
-Dios, Dustin –se queja Chris.  
  
Eduardo suelta una carcajada burbujeante. Mark está lo suficientemente borracho como para que le dé igual pero no tanto como para sentir pena. Es patético que estén un viernes por la noche metidos en la sala común en Kirkland, bebiendo bebida de chicas y jugando a juegos de quinceañeras. Están abocados a no ser gente exitosa.  
  
-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? –le reta Dustin a Chris.- O siempre podemos jugar a la botella.  
  
-¡Basta ya! Está bien, -concede Chris, muy a su pesar,- prefiero hablar hipotéticamente de besar a alguno de vosotros que hacerlo actualmente.  
  
-Y ahí van mis esperanzas –dice Dustin, y hace un gesto dramático con la mano.  
  
Eduardo se vuelve a reír y Mark no sabía que tuviese tan poca tolerancia al vodka con naranja. Resulta hasta encantador.  
  
-Empieza Chris.  
  
-¿Por qué? –pregunta, con voz aguda.  
  
-Porque se me ha ocurrido a mí –explica Dustin, y no es una razón muy elocuente, pero como tampoco es que el juego sea lo más maduro que han hecho en toda la noche nadie pone ninguna objeción.  
  
Chris refunfuña algo entre dientes y parece pensarlo como si realmente tuviese que hacerlo y estuviese teniendo un debate interno sobre quién de los tres le daría menos asco. No es una idea confortante.  
  
-Eduardo –proclama al final.  
  
-¿Eduardo? –pregunta Dustin.  
  
-No me extraña, soy muy sexy –declara éste, y sí, definitivamente Eduardo está positiva y exageradamente borracho.  
  
-Enhorabuena Wardo, tu rango de oportunidades a la hora de ligar ha aumentado. Ahora sabemos que te lo puedes montar con chicas asiáticas y gays –Dustin y Mark brindan por ello entre un montón de risas.  
  
-Tu turno, Mark –señala Chris.  
  
Mark piensa en ello con lógica.  
  
-Eduardo.  
  
-¿Eduardo? –vuelve a cuestionar Dustin, parece realmente ofendido.  
  
-Oye tío, ¿qué problema tienes conmigo? –le pregunta Eduardo.- ¿Qué culpa tengo si soy el más besable de los cuatro?   
  
-Dos de dos no te hace el más besable –se gira hacia Mark con mirada acusadora.- ¿Por qué Eduardo?  
  
-Es lógico –explica Mark.- En el hipotético caso de que tuviese que besar a alguien sería Eduardo porque sería más fácil evitarle a él que a vosotros.   
  
Eduardo ya no se ríe.  
  
-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que me besarías y luego me evitarías? No sería tan horrible, sabes, seguramente una de las mejores experiencias de tu vida –contradice.  
  
Chris se ríe tan fuerte que está a punto de ahogarse.  
  
-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, Wardo –dice Mark,- no es como si fuese a besar a Dustin o Chris y a ti no.  
  
-¡Ey! –se quejan los dos.  
  
Eduardo parece aplacado y menos ofendido.  
  
-Vale –dice Dustin y espera hasta que los tres le prestan atención.- Chris.  
  
-¡Sólo has elegido a Chris para que no sea el más besable! –le apunta Eduardo con un dedo.  
  
En serio, Eduardo ha bebido demasiado si un estudiante de economía no puede hacer una simple suma. Mark se inclina hacia el lado donde Wardo está sentado.  
  
-En realidad, Wardo, sigues siendo el más besable. Vas ganando dos a uno y aunque no te pueda elegir a ti mismo a no ser que elijas a Chris, eres el más besable –le dice.  
Eduardo se gira hacia él y sonríe. A Mark se le ocurre que no sólo la lógica es una buena razón para querer besar a Eduardo. Se pregunta que si sonríe así cuando le recuerdas que sigue siendo el más besable de todos, ¿cómo sonreiría si le besases realmente?   
  
-He elegido a Chris porque estoy tan necesitado que si besase a alguien tendría que haber cierto magreo y Chris es el único con experiencia a la hora de besar a otro tío.  
  
Chris se lleva una mano a la cara y Eduardo se ríe echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Mark intenta mirar más allá de la curva de su cuello. Falla miserablemente.  
  
-Yo besaría a Dustin –dice, con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
  
Dustin se levanta de un salto y alza el puño victorioso.   
  
-¡Sólo lo has elegido para ser el más besable! –le acusa Chris, porque no puede creer que haya elegido a Dustin y no a él.  
  
Mark encontraría la situación muy cómica si no fuese porque no entiende cómo Eduardo ha elegido a Dustin y no a él. No por una simple cuestión matemática. Es más bien la lógica de que Mark siempre ha pensado que es él por quien Eduardo siente más aprecio, cariño o lo que sea y si Eduardo tuviese que evitar a alguien después de besarle ese debería de ser Mark.  
  
-No, en serio –dice Eduardo.- Dustin me dejaría meterle mano.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Mark cree que va a morir y debe hacérselo saber al mundo. El cual se reduce a Eduardo porque Chris está ocupado no queriendo que Mark le pegue lo que sea que Mark tiene y Dustin está en clase.  
  
-Me voy a morir, Wardo –anuncia, con voz ronca y lastimera.  
  
Oye su risa en la pequeña cocina. Poco después aparece en el marco de la puerta con un bol de sopa de pollo. Mark está harto de la sopa de pollo, pero es lo único que Eduardo sabe cocinar y que él puede ingerir en su estado. Es eso o la sopa de letras de Dustin. Eduardo se sienta al borde de la cama.  
  
-Vete, Wardo –suplica.- O tú también morirás.  
  
Puede que esté delirando un poco, pero se sentiría culpable si Eduardo muriese también.  
  
-Me gusta cuando está enfermo, Mark –Eduardo da vueltas a la sopa y sopla para enfriarla un poco.- Eres mucho más manejable. Abre la boca –y le pone la cuchara frente a la cara.  
  
Mark aprieta los labios y niega con la cabeza. Eduardo suspira.  
  
-Ya decía yo. Venga, Mark, tienes que comer y tomar tus medicinas. Haz el favor de abrir la boca –Mark se niega otra vez.- ¿Te ha subido la fiebre?  
  
Eduardo deja el bol en la mesilla. Coge el termómetro y se inclina un poco sobre él. Le pone la mano en la frente y Mark tiembla porque él está lo suficientemente caliente como para que la calidez de Eduardo resulte fría. Mark cierra un momento los ojos y cuando los abre lo único que ve es la boca de Eduardo, la nariz de Eduardo, los ojos de Eduardo, el cuello de Eduardo. Mark traga saliva y se humedece los labios con la lengua y para nada piensa en los labios de Eduardo y la lengua de Eduardo y de cómo sigue siendo el más besable de los cuatro.   
  
-Joder, Mark. Estás ardiendo.   
  
Y Mark está en un estado de enajenación mental importante, la fiebre provoca algún tipo de cortocircuito neuronal y mañana por la mañana no recordará pensar  _creo que es la pasión_ . Gime patéticamente cuando lo oye en su cabeza.  
  
  
 **2004**  
  
Mark no recuerda la última vez que durmió. Y si no lo recuerda tampoco lo necesita. Se lo dice a Eduardo, porque es importante que lo entienda mientras tira de él con todas sus fuerzas y por desgracia, es endemoniadamente fuerte. Mark pelea un poco porque no va a dejarle cantar victoria tan fácilmente.  
  
-El otro día cuando te fuiste de la cafetería una chica me preguntó quién era mi amigo el gótico. Y no me hagas hablar del olor, Mark, esto sería un poco más tolerable si al menos te acordases de ducharte en vez de salir al campus de vez en cuando a que te dé el aire. Créeme, no basta.  
  
-Cinco minutos –ruega.  
  
Está pensando,  _una hora más y con suerte te quedarás dormido esperando, suplicando y quejándote y habré terminado para la mañana._  
  
-Si tengo que pegarte lo haré, Mark. Te lo juro por Dios. No me obligues a dejarte inconsciente.  
  
Mark frunce los labios en un mohín infantil y cede todo lo que le es posible. Si Eduardo quiere que vaya a dormir va a tener que arrastrarle a la cama. Eduardo le coge por las asilas y Mark hace peso muerto.  
  
-Eres imposible –se queja Eduardo.  
  
Le coge de la mano y apoya su brazo en sus hombros de modo que su cara queda un poco aplastada contra su cuello. Eduardo huele mucho mejor que Mark, cualquiera estos días huele mejor que Mark, pero Eduardo huele tan a él y Mark está tan acostumbrado que se había olvidado de que olía tan condenadamente bien. Es una mezcla de alguna colonia y algo a lo que sólo huele Eduardo, y Mark nunca ha creído que alguien tenga un olor personal, que la piel de alguien huela a algo, que hueles a limpio o a sucio. Sin embargo, Eduardo huele a algo que es simplemente Eduardo. Mark está a punto de besarle justo donde su cuello conecta con su mandíbula cuando Eduardo le lanza contra su cama con muy poco cuidado.  
  
-Haz el favor de dormir, imbécil.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Eduardo está mojado de pies a cabeza, los labios apretados en una línea que define bastante bien su frustración. Mark siempre sabe lo que dice, a veces no lo mide y normalmente pide perdón, pero Eduardo no le entiende. Tal vez echarle en cara ciertas cosas no ayuda en absoluto a calmar un poco la tensión que Mark nota agarrarse a sus músculos cada vez que habla con Eduardo últimamente. Es como si fuesen compañeros de negocios y no mejores amigos y Mark no sabe qué están haciendo tan mal de repente y por qué Eduardo le mira como si hubiese matado a su mascota.  
  
Sinceramente Mark no puede evitarlo. Es un pensamiento absurdo. Piensa en si besarle solucionaría las cosas y haría que dejasen de sentirse tan extraños el uno con el otro. Si es sólo Mark el que siente que Eduardo está quedándose atrás, si le echa tanto de menos y le necesita tanto ahí, en Palo Alto –o dónde fuese, realmente, con tal de que fuese a su lado-, que haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo ahí.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con quedarme atrás?   
  
  
 **2005**  
  
Si Mark supiese lo que puede desencadenar al parar las puertas de un ascensor con una mano no lo habría hecho. Normalmente no le importa esperar, pero lleva tantas horas ahí metido y rodeado por un montón de abogados, los suyos, los de otros y los que no conoce que siente que va a tirarse por una ventana si no consigue salir del edificio en los próximos cinco minutos. Su vida depende de montar en ese ascensor.  
  
Suspira aliviado, con la bandolera donde lleva el portátil a un lado y una mano en el pecho. Luego ve a Eduardo y se acuerda de todos esos sueños que tuvo en quinto curso en los que siempre subía a un ascensor y éste empezaba a subir sin llegar al final y luego se dejaba caer hasta que chocaba con el fondo. Mark estuvo tres años sin poder subir a un ascensor. Se queda ahí parado entre las puertas, pensando en que la idea de tirarse por la ventana era mucho mejor que esto. Sin embargo, Eduardo le mira de un modo tan desafiante, tan como si no le importase nada –y es como si los ojos de cordero degollado durante todo el proceso y la demanda hubiesen sido un acto-, y Mark piensa  _al diablo con ello_  y entra en el ascensor. Eduardo está al fondo y él se queda todo lo cerca de las puertas que puede y no es necesario que se miren o se digan nada. Han estado así ya un tiempo y un pequeño viaje en ascensor no va a cambiar terriblemente las cosas.  
  
Mark sabe que estos ascensores son el último modelo del último modelo del mercado, lo mejor de lo mejor en ascensores, pero está seguro de que una cosa es que notes cuando se mueve y otra muy diferente que no se mueva. Y juraría que el ascensor ha dejado de moverse. Mark aprieta el botón rojo que indica que si lo presionas se pondrá en marcha en seguida. Deduce que es para eso. El ascensor no se mueve. No hay razón para ponerse nervioso. Mark aprieta otra vez. Y otra. Eduardo suspira profundamente a sus espaldas. Mark vuelve a presionar porque de ninguna de las maneras esto le puede estar sucediendo. Ya han firmado el maldito acuerdo y se había hecho a la idea de verle sólo en las juntas de accionistas si es que quiere ir a ellas. Es bastante probable que Eduardo no quiera volver a verle en lo que le queda de vida. Lo que sea, a Mark le ha costado asumir un montón de cosas que implican la no amistad que tiene ahora con Eduardo y no va a dejar que un ascensor lo arruine. Le da al botón con más fuerza y seguido.  
  
-Disculpen las molestias, debido a un pequeño problema en la sala de mantenimiento hemos tenido que cortar la electricidad en algunas zonas. Esperamos solucionarlo en el menor tiempo posible –anuncia una voz de mujer con toda la educación y la amabilidad del mundo y Mark podría cogerla del cuello y estrangularla.  
  
Se gira instintivamente y Eduardo está ocupado mirando su móvil. Mark no tiene a nadie a quien llamar. Dustin está en Palo Alto y Chris en Boston y duda que a ninguno de los dos les importe que Mark esté encerrado en un ascensor con Eduardo. Mark decide que el tiempo que vaya a pasar ahí metido necesita mostrarse calmado y maduro. Se sienta en el frío suelo y apoya la espalda en la pared. Cierra los ojos y respira profunda y pausadamente. Piensa en un lugar feliz, Facebook, las paredes de cristal, el amplio espacio, el aíre limpio, la gente que no le odia aunque sea su jefe. Nada cae, ni sube, inspira y expira. Inspira y expira.  
  
-Mark –la voz de Eduardo interrumpe su meditación.- Mark, Mark –insiste.  
  
Mark abre los ojos. Eduardo está de cuclillas frente a él, el ceño fruncido en un familiar gesto de preocupación que hace que a Mark le duele en algún lugar de su pecho.  
  
-He recordado que no te gustan mucho los ascensores –explica.  
  
Por supuesto. Mark se lo contó.  
  
-Estoy bien –contesta, procura que no haya la menor inflexión en su voz.  
  
Hace demasiado que Eduardo no habla directamente con él y no a través de un abogado aunque los dos estén en la misma mesa.  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
Mark se ha encargado de guardar en alguna parte de su mente todos los recuerdos de Eduardo, todas las cosas que le hacían imprescindible y sin las que está seguro que no podrá vivir y por eso quiere olvidar que existen. Es una parte de su memoria que quiere ignorar que existe pero está ahí, como cuando alguien elimina un archivo y lo borra de la papelera de reciclaje pero si sabes dónde buscar siempre aparece. Siempre deja huella. Mark sabe dónde está la huella de Eduardo.  
  
Quiere saber si Eduardo sigue pensando si la única opinión que importa es la de su padre, si cree que le volverá a hablar y si fue eso lo que realmente le dolía. Si aceptaría una petición de amistad, si le llevaría sopa de pollo a casa cuando nadie quiera acercarse a él porque tiene algo contagioso o si estaría dispuesto a emborracharse con ellos y descubrir si sigue siendo el más besable de los cuatro.  
  
Mark quiere saber qué habría pasado si se hubiese atrevido entonces.  
  
Eduardo no deja de mirarle y Mark sabe que espera una respuesta, sólo que no puede darle la que él quiere en ese momento. Entonces nota el ascensor bajar y Eduardo también debe de notarlo porque se incorpora entonces como si le hubiese dado una corriente eléctrica. Mark se levanta, le da la espalda y cuando el ascensor para y se abren las puertas camina todo lo rápido que puede sin que parezca que está escapando.  
  
Aunque Eduardo le conozca lo suficiente como para saber que es precisamente lo que está haciendo.  
  
  
 **2007**  
  
-Está fiesta de cumpleaños es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –Dustin arrastra las palabras y extiende el brazo.  
  
-¿Mejor que ser billonario? –pregunta Mark, que también está severamente perjudicado.  
  
-Mucho mejor –Dustin le rodea por los hombros con un brazo y lo aprieta contra él.- Tengo a mis mejores amigos celebrando mi cumpleaños. No hay nada que lo pueda superar.  
  
-Eres un sentimental.  
  
-Nunca he negado que no lo fuese – se ríe.- Voy a ver qué se trae entre manos Chris.  
  
Mark se queda sólo y aprovecha para huir de su fiesta de cumpleaños. No es que no haya visto a Eduardo durante estos años, se ha acostumbrado a que aparezca en alguna que otra junta de accionistas –y si Mark obliga a Chris y la administración para que haya menos reuniones al año no tiene nada que ver con el insoportable hecho de tener que ver a Eduardo y de que éste actúe como si Mark fuese cualquier otra persona que podría conocer por casualidad y que olvidará al día siguiente-. El problema es que Eduardo no había venido a las dos anteriores fiestas de cumpleaños y Mark pensaba que las celebraciones estaban vetadas.  
  
Encuentra un rincón en el que nadie le molestará y termina la copa de champán de un sorbo. Mira a la gente bailar y beber y da igual si Chris cree que deberían dejar de tener fiestas en su lugar de trabajo, Mark no cree que exista un lugar mejor para celebrar algo.   
  
Alguien tose a su lado y Mark da un pequeño respingo. Eduardo está ahí parado como si nada.  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños –dice.  
  
Mark quiere tirarse de los pelos, gritar, llorar, tener una copa llena que echarle a la cara. Es horrible que Eduardo le dé motivos para odiarle y aún así no ser físicamente capaz de hacerlo. La maldita huella.  
  
-Gracias –contesta.  
  
Eduardo sonríe levemente y los dos se quedan callados. Si no fuese porque la mente de Mark va a mil por hora con cosas que no tienen nada que ver con códigos, programación y Facebook sería como una fiesta cualquiera en Harvard. Estarían jugando a algún juego estúpido propuesto por Dustin, bebiendo hasta que alguien se quedase dormido en el suelo y los que quedasen despiertos le pintarían la cara o jugarían a Halo y Dustin y Mark acabarían gritando como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello.  
  
-Para que lo sepas, si te hubiese besado, hipotéticamente, no te habría evitado.  
  
Es como un choque de trenes, quieres evitarlo pero no va a dejar de ocurrir.  
  
-¿Qué? –pregunta Eduardo, demasiado agudo.  
  
-Creo que eras el más besable de los cuatro.  
  
Le mira por fin y Eduardo tiene la boca entre abierta y los ojos enormes y Mark quiere que los trenes choquen. Quiere desparramar la mercancía. Le coge del cuello, se pone de puntillas y le besa. Al diablo con la experiencia, los acuerdos legales que prohíben hablar sobre ciertas cosas, los portátiles rotos y los ex mejores amigos que no quieren volver a verte en la vida y que no dejan de aparecer de vez en cuando. Mark le sujeta con fuerza, se agarra a la solapa de su americana y le besa con torpeza, le muerde un poco y le tiemblan las piernas cuando Eduardo le coge de la cintura y su lengua roza la suya.  
  
Sigue oliendo igual, sigue siendo el mismo. Todo lo que recordaba Mark sale a la superficie, no cree que estuviese muy al fondo. Todas las cosas que le hacían estúpidamente encantador, las sonrisas de medio lado, las que le convertían en aquel tipo demasiado ingenuo del que alguien iba a acabar aprovechándose algún día –y Mark cree que fue mejor que fuese él quien le rompiese el corazón y no cualquier otra persona a la que Eduardo no importase-, y las que a veces sacaban de sus casillas a Mark.  
  
Mark se separa y respira agitadamente.  
  
-No voy a besar a Chris y Dustin para confirmar que eres el que mejor besa –dice.  
  
Eduardo se ríe un poco.  
  
-Esto no es una jodida disculpa, así que todavía tienes que decir lo siento.  
  
-Lo siento –Mark le besa otra vez, un poco más breve.- Lo siento.  
  
  
 **Fin.**


End file.
